User blog:John Pan/Su-50
Designated as the “Freyr” by the NAU and then borrowed by the IPC, the Su-50 is a further development of the pre-crisis-era T-50/PAK FA stealth fighter. Sukohi revised the aircraft's airframe, wing shape, and stealth-treated the aircraft's engine exhausts. Essentially, they turned it into the Imperium's medium-weight multipurpose fighter. As of 2033, the Imperial Air Force and Navy operate a combined 1,400 jets. 1 AIRCRAFT Main Armament The Su-50 packs a GSh-30-1 30mm autocannon with 320 rounds. Two small bays and one large bay divide the underbelly of the aircraft. The small bays can carry one R-75 SRAAM each, while the large bay can carry 6xR-78 MRAAMs or 3xR-80 LRAAMs or 3x KAB-1000s or 3x Kh-117 HARMs or 3x Kh-205 AShMs. It also is equipped with a powerful NIIP N036 Byelka X-band AESA radar and wingtip L-band radars to find and attack enemy targets. R-75 The R-75 SRAAM is the newest short-range IR-guided missile provided to the Su-50. While the same size as the AIM-120C, the R-75 packs 150lb of High Explosive, an warhead unparallelled by other short-range AAMs. This provides the Su-50 with immense in-visual-range firepower. The R-75 can deliver its massive warhead to a distance of 30 kilometers. It is completely off-boresight operational. R-78 The Vympel R-78 is the finalized version of the R-77. It retains the same profile and fin group as its predecessor but is equipped with an improved ramjet rocket motor, and ECCM-equipped Active Radar Homing guidance system, and packs more fuel. In addition, it has a 40lb thermobaric warhead, making it just as deadly as a missile packing 120lb of high explosive. Effective range is 150 kilometers. R-80 Vympel R-80s are the pinnacle in Long-Range Air-to-Air Missiles. Although smaller than previous LRAAMs, the R-80 is just as potent, if not more. It packs a Ramjet motor, 'potato masher' guidance fins for optimal interception precision, a Semi-Active Radar Homing seeker, a secondary Terminal IR-guidance seeker, an ECCM suite, and most importantly, 50 pounds of thermobaric explosives. These bastards can produce the same blast and twice the temperature of conventional High Explosive warheads three times its mass. Very effective in shearing the skins off aircraft. The R-80 can fly at Mach 4 and hit targets 250 kilometers away. KAB-1000 KAB-1000s are GLONASS-guided 1000-kilogram High Explosive Proximity Fragmentation bombs. They are accurate to two meters when launched from 40,000 feet. Kh-117 Kh-117 HARMs are the final products of Russian Anti-Radiation Missile technology. Equipped with a Radiation seeker and secondary IR and GLONASS guidance, the HARM can reliably deliver its 100lb thermobaric warhead on radars 75 kilometers away. Another plus is that it's the fastest High-speed Anti-Radiation Missile in the world: equipped rocket-boosted SCRamjet, it can reach speeds of Mach 12 or above on its way to the target, making it able to win almost any 'quick-draw' contest between the fighter and the SAM. Alternatively it can target the powerful radars of AWACS aircraft, but range is cut down to 50 kilometers. Kh-205 Kh-205 AShMs are a further development of the feared Kh-200 AShM. Kh-205s are miniatures of the Kh-200s, with a 'small' 150lb shape-charge warhead and less fuel, but retains the same SCRamjet engine, guidance fin group, Active Millimeter seeker, GLONASS, and ECCM suite. Which means, it's a ship-killer the size of a KAB-1000. It can reach Mach 3 an hit ship-sized targets 100 kilometers away. Upgrades A) Ceramic plating Although the Su-50 is very tough, with Titanium-protected engines and critical components, it has no kinetic armor to speak of. That changes when ceramic plating is applied under the skin of the Su-50, providing it with basic 20mm APFSDS protection. B) Tail-mounted X-band Radar Provide the Su-50 with a tail mounted fully-functional radar to provide improved situation awareness of the fighter's six o'clock. Also improves the targeting of R-75s when they are launched off-boresight. Armor The Su-50's engines, critical flight mechanisms, pilot escape capsule, in-body fuel tank and avionics bulkhead are all protected by Titanium plating. However its skin is just a thin sheet of Aluminum, coated with improved-durability RAM. Chaff and flares are always standard, as is the DRFM jammer and broadband E/O detection suite. The Su-50's RCS is also as small as a golf ball from optimal angles. Propulsion The Su-50 uses two Saturn AL-41 turbofan engines. They provide a combined 80,000lb thrust, making the 66,000lb-loaded Firkin able to supercruise through the air Mach 1.1 or burst through the air with afterburners on at Mach 2.6. 2D Vector thrusters are supplied to increase turning speed. In addition, the Su-50 can carry a massive 10,000kg payload of aviation fuel, making it able to have a 2000-kilometer combat radius. Category:Blog posts